In electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a cordless phone, and a digital camera, a sound device is accommodated in a housing. The housing has an opening for allowing sound to transmit therethrough. In order to prevent water from entering into the housing through this opening, a water-proof sound-transmitting membrane that blocks water from passing through the opening while allowing sound to transmit through the opening is disposed at the opening. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a protective cover assembly including such a water-proof sound-transmitting membrane.
Electronic apparatuses, such as a cellular phone, provided in recent years have been smaller in size and thickness than conventional electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, a water-proof sound-transmitting membrane to be attached to the housing of an electronic apparatus also has been smaller in size. Thus, when a water-proof sound-transmitting membrane is attached to a housing of an electronic apparatus provided in recent years, it is necessary to attach the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane to a specified position precisely. This makes it difficult to attach the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane to the housing.
In Patent Literature 2, in order to make it easy to attach the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane to the housing, a tab that can be separated after the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane is attached to the housing is provided to the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane. This tab has an overhanging portion overhanging beyond the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane. The overhanging portion thus formed is easy to hold. Accordingly, the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane with the tab adhered thereto disclosed in Patent Literature 2 can be attached to the housing easily. Moreover, use of such a tab makes it unnecessary to contact directly the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane at the time of attaching the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane to the housing, thereby reducing the possibility of damaging the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane.
Patent Literature 2 also describes a supported water-proof sound-transmitting member in which the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane with the tab adhered thereto (water-proof sound-transmitting member) is supported on a releasing paper. When the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane in this supported water-proof sound-transmitting member is attached to the housing, the overhanging portion of the tab in the supported water-proof sound-transmitting member firstly is pulled in a direction opposite to the releasing paper so that the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane is separated from the releasing paper. Next, the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane is attached to the housing. Finally, the overhanging portion of the tab is pulled in a direction opposite to the housing so that the tab is separated from the water-proof sound-transmitting membrane.